Twin Cores
by lionsyrup
Summary: Después de que perdiera a Shisui, su Accipit con el que tenía una compatibilidad casi plena, al punto que se amaban. Itachi se ha encerrado en su trabajo, los patrullajes, la defensa de las fronteras del reino, y no le ha importado emparejarse profesionalmente con otros receptores de Gerit. Pero el destino lo conducirá hacia su verdadero Gemini core. AU ItaxNaru y non-con SasuxNaru
1. PREFACIO

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, estos son entera autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El mundo se forjo gracias al halito de vida de los dioses, que suspiraron sobre la tierra tras despertar de un milenario sueño obscuro y sin forma que los arrullaba. Así fue como las cosas se crearon, los cielos se separaron de los mares, el día y la noche dejaron de formar un eclipse de oscuridad, en otras palabras la creación se consolido como se la conoce hoy en día.

Según las leyendas y las tradiciones orales de los antepasados, los primeros seres habían nacido como uno solo, todos compartían la misma alma y todos vivían armónicamente como piezas de un fino reloj conformando un solo todo. No obstante los dioses no contentos con aquella armonía lograda por el/los primeros seres, decidieron fragmentar el alma primigenia, y a aquellos fragmentos que desesperadamente intentaban mantenerse juntos fueron nuevamente divididos.

Los dioses aun no satisfechos descuartizaron el mundo, levantaron montañas e inundaron valles, sepultaron verdes praderas y aislaron pequeños paraísos, perdidos en dunas de arena. Pero aun no era suficiente para los creadores del mundo, confundieron a los primeros hombres, susurrándoles a diferentes grupos lenguas particulares y el entendimiento que aun conservaban después de la primera fragmentación se vio destruido.

Los hombres se agruparon entre aquellos a los que entendían, cuyas palabras eran similares, aislándose de otros grupos. Así comenzó la conquista de nuevos parajes, se asentaron y solo los más fuertes sobrevivieron.

Aynia diosa de la paz se apiado de esas pobres criaturas desdichadas, incapaces de sentirse enteramente completos aun si compartían sus cortas vidas con una pareja. Fue cuando decidió darle una bendición a unos cuantos, con la esperanza de que el resto tomaran el ejemplo e intentaran por sus propios medios imitar a los primeros.

Aquellos capaces de conectarse con otra mitad fueron llamados Gemina cores. Y a pesar de que no todos lograban encontrar a su destinado, los que sí lo hacían vivían en una dicha casi divina, o al menos hasta que la llama de sus cuerpos se apagaran y volvieran a la rueda de la vida y reencarnación.

Vrahall el dios padre, furioso de la ayuda de Aynia hacia los hombres planto las semillas de la avaricia, la envidia y la cólera en los corazones de los humanos y ordeno a Güilhek, su hijo, dios de las criaturas que creara el perfecto tormento para los mortales.

Y los hombres aprendieron a temer a la oscuridad y a lo que acechaba en ella, las tragedias sucedían con frecuencia, hasta que Eillby el dios de la fuerza y el valor bendijera a unos cuantos mortales que cayeron en gracia ante los ojos de la divinidad, estos fueron los primeros reyes que pisaron la tierra, dotados de una fuerza y bravura sin igual. Llevaron a sus congéneres a lugares seguros y erigieron fortificados castillos desde los cuales gobernaban y en cuyas faldas comarcas y pueblos nacieron.

Tras órdenes nuevamente del dios padre Vrahall, y a consecuencia de que los hombres lograran forjar armas capaces de defender su frágil existencia, Güilhek creo criaturas que no pudieran morir por las armas mortales, así fue como se inició una era de luchas y sobrevivencia en la que muchos reinos perecieron.

Sin embargo decidida a protegerlos Aynia pidió la colaboración de su esposo, Ivreheill el herrero divino. Juntos lograron implantar entre todos los Gemini cores la capacidad de crear armas semidivinas del fondo de su alma y corazón, pero solo funcionando entre ellos, donde se necesitaba de un polo positivo y de un polo negativo, es decir un core prensil y un core portador, que en un futuro se los conocería como Gerit y Accipit.

Gracias a la intervención divina de aquella diosa los hombres lograron sobreponerse un poco a las adversidades que otros dioses les enviaban, dioses que se sentían ofendidos con la mera existencia de los hombres que moraban la tierra. Y así en cada reino se animó a los Gemini cores a unirse entre ellos y también a mezclarse con el resto de la población para así poder engendrar ("crear") más como ellos.

Centurias más tarde algunos dioses también derramaron ciertas bendiciones, naciendo de esta manera la magia entre los mortales, y luego nuevas razas que se hicieron inteligentes, pero no por ello menos bárbaras o violentas.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Terminología:**  
 **Gemini Cores:** Personas que podrían ser almas gemelas o que cuyas almas resuenan casi en la misma frecuencia.

 **P.D:** Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier cosa siempre pueden comentarla mediante un review.


	2. Lonely Core

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, estos son entera autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este escrito presenta contenido homosexual (Yaoi), por lo cual se aconseja no leerlo si creen que vuestra sensibilidad ha de ser herida por ello.

Caso contrario se agradece de antemano vuestro tiempo en la lectura :3

 **Sumario:**

Itachi ha regresado de una misión fronteriza con bajas.

Por otro lado Sasuke se siente atraído por cierto rubio, quizás sea culpa de su estúpida y ridícula compatibilidad que tienen.

* * *

Regresaban junto con el grupo de caballeros de la orden de los pilares, la batalla en la frontera del reino había durado más de lo necesario y habían tenido bajas considerables, habían perdido a dos Accipi un Gerit 2, las noticias no le agradarían para nada a la actual reina. De repente en la lejanía escucho un susurro que parecía viajar en el viento trayendo consigo su nombre, pero una figura pudo notarse ahora que paso a paso sobre su caballo se iban acercando a la comarca mas cercana.

-Itachi! – espoleaba solo lo necesario a su amigo equino mientras procuraba ir a recibir a su hermano mayor que llegaba de una dura batalla. El por su parte simplemente había regresado hace un par de días de su búsqueda personal.

El mayor de los hermanos simplemente achico los ojos queriendo definir la figura del menor y luego sonrió para sus adentros, mientras que sus compañeros de batalla murmuraban y reían al ver al pequeño de los Uchihas ir al encuentro de ellos. A veces Sasuke parecía estancado en su edad más tierna, ya que solía tener arranques caprichosos o efusivos como este, en el que sus emociones eran palpables en su aun redondeado rostro.

-Hermano! – termino por llamarle cuando quedaron frente a frente, haciendo que la marcha tranquila del caballo ajeno cesara - …- tras una inspección visual del nivel de los daños Sasuke concluyo que su hermano estaba bien, de hecho no tenía más que un par de magulladuras que estaban casi sanas ya. – Hm… Porque tardaron tanto?!- exclamo, pero lo que en realidad aquello quería decir era "Bienvenido a casa hermano"

Mientras iban de regreso a la capital, Itachi le conto sobre los acontecimientos y las pérdidas que sufrieron, claro que les quedaba un camino bastante largo aun para regresar a su hogar, por lo que sus relatos fueron en intervalos prudentes como para entretener a su hermano pequeño.

-Entonces perdiste a Abiru… No te preocupes de igual manera no resonaban bien juntos – dijo Sasuke mientras pensaba que un Accipit como ese solo seguiría siendo un estorbo si seguía más tiempo vivo. Por otro lado no se hubiera podido hacer mucho más, entre los gemini core algunos resonaban mejor unos que con otros y uno no podía hacer nada para mejorar dicha compatibilidad.

-…- A Itachi no le gustaba aquella manera en la que su hermano menor veía a los Accipit, aun si su difunto compañero de batalla no había sido el mejor, cada vida era preciosa. Dio un largo suspiro cuando el grupo se detuvo para pasar la noche en las posadas de aquel pueblo al que acababan de llegar. –Buscare un lugar para ambos, si quieres nos vemos en la taberna- le dijo a su hermano que simplemente asintió y fue a dar un paseo por el lugar.

Pasaron un par de horas y el mayor de los hermanos acababa por fin de acomodar el equipaje que llevaba consigo, hoy se daría un merecido baño y tendría la oportunidad de relajar su cuerpo en un colchón de paja en vez del duro suelo terroso de los campamentos provisionales en los que se cobijaban en las misiones fronterizas. Le había parecido prudente el alojarse en la misma taberna, de esa manera si Sasuke acababa borracho no tendría que cargar el peso muerto del menor hasta la posada.

Por su parte Sasuke había decidido dar un paseo por el pueblo, dejaría que Itachi buscara donde pasarían la noche, ya fuera en los cuartos de la taberna, una posada o algún albergue. Fue que noto mientras se acercaba a la parte lucrativa del pueblo que había un flujo bastante considerable de gente, quizás en estos días se celebrase una feria comercial y entonces al avanzar un poco más termino encontrando a un vendedor de esclavos, acomodado en una esquina contra un muro.

El comercio de esclavos ciertamente no estaba prohibido en el reino, pero tampoco estaba del todo bien visto, el comerciante se miraba corpulento y parecía querer deshacerse ya de su última mercancía del día. El esclavo en cuestión era un hombre joven, quizás de su misma edad, de cabello castaño claro, pero era difícil de asegurarse, debido a la suciedad en la que parecía estar envuelto aquel chico.

-Ah! Estimado joven usted parece alguien que podría necesitar un esclavo, puede usarlo como sirviente o como guste, podría dejárselo a un buen precio! – el mercader se dirigió a Sasuke que parecía por sus ropajes ser noble o lo suficientemente adinerado como para poder interesarle la oferta. Y sobre todo quería ya deshacerse del chico ese, estaba demasiado grande como para seguir teniéndolo, el vendía esclavos mucho más jóvenes, niños, niñas y sobre todo mujeres.

-Ha? Osas hablarme a mí?- el aludido pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras veía que no había nadie más a su alrededor. Al menor de los Uchiha le fastidio en sobremanera el que un hombre como ese se dirigiera a su persona. Si bien el y su hermano no eran nobles, el pertenecer a la orden de las espinas les daba un status casi similar o igual. – No me interesan mugrosos esclavos…- y decidió girarse sobre sus talones para abandonar aquel lugar.

-NO ESTOY MUGRIENTO PORQUE QUIERA BASTARDO!-

Sasuke se detuvo y miro por sobre su hombro al ofensor, que era el esclavo que tras de los barrotes le había contestado, ahora que lo miraba mejor, el otro tenía dos cristalinos zafiros por ojos y unas extrañas pero tenues marcas en las mejillas.

Cabe mencionar que tras un par de confrontaciones verbales entre los dos, el propio vendedor se sintió un tanto intimidado, pero cuando al final cuando Sasuke le sugirió un precio, este simplemente acepto inmediatamente, contento de haberse librado de aquel esclavo que estaba muy mayor para su negocio.

-Maldita sea no tires demasiado! – se quejó hacia su nuevo amo, mientras le tiraba dagas con los ojos a la nuca azabache, mientras lo halaba de la soga que tenía amarrada a sus manos.

-No es mi problema que no puedas igualarme el paso idiota – le contesto el menor de los Uchiha petulante a tiempo que apuraba el paso. En un mero impulso había terminado por comprar al esclavo y ahora no sabía muy bien que hacer.

-Tú al menos tienes botas! – Refunfuño el esclavo mientras procuraba seguirle el paso sin lastimarse los pies descalzos – Si tuviera zapatos estarías mordiendo mi polvo bastardo- por poco no le escupió. Lo que le faltaba era haber sido comprado por un imbécil como el que tiraba de el sin reducir el paso, había planeado intentar escapar una vez más, aun a sabiendas que fracasaría nuevamente.

Irritado a más no poder Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que su esclavo chocara contra su espalda de manera inevitable. En primeria instancia se giró para castigarlo pero solo atino a abrir grandemente los ojos cuando sintió su pecho inundarse de calidez a tiempo que vibraba, y no solo eso, su mano izquierda brillo de manera tenue, sin embargo el resplandor comenzó a incrementarse.

El esclavo era un Accipit y parecía que eran bastante compatibles, si es que la calidez, la vibración y resplandor pudieran significar otra cosa. Naturalmente la sorpresa de Sasuke no podía compararse con la que abrumaba a su nueva adquisición viviente, al punto que de aquellos ojos color zafiro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

-N-NO!... Aleja esa mano! – exclamo aun turbado con el descubrimiento, a tiempo que apartaba de manera un tanto brusca la mano del chico de ojos oscuros, mano que se había dirigido a su pecho que brillaba por debajo de la mugrienta ropa que poseía.

Naruto había oído historias, de gente especial, que podía sacar armas semi divinas de los corazones de otras (que también eran especiales). Según lo que los rumores decían, estas personas eran tratadas de manera respetuosa, y siempre se les acogía a alguna orden de caballeros, era de conocimiento público que eran bien vistos por los monarcas y por ello vivían cómodamente, incluso algunos pertenecían a la orden de caballeros que servían directamente a los reyes y tenían títulos nobiliarios.

Pero él jamás soñó que podía llegar a ser eso, porque era un esclavo y a menos que su actual amo no le diera un documento firmando, su salvoconducto de libertad, seguiría atado al otro chico de por vida, con su libertad cuartada. Había intentado escapar tantas veces pero el hombre que los vendía tenía un conocido que era mago, que ponía un sello restrictivo invisible a cada uno de ellos y solo desaparecía o con la muerte o si eran puestos en libertad por el actual amo que los poseyera.

Por su parte Sasuke se quedó un tanto congelado después de que su mano fuera rechazada en un intento de alcanzar el núcleo íntimo del otro, y aun así la necesidad de hundir su mano en el centro ajeno no desaparecía. Estaba en ambas partes maravillado y un tanto sobrecogido debido a las circunstancias en las que conoció al esclavo. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta antes? No obstante una idea afloro en su mente, con el otro chico siendo un Accipit podría cederle el suyo a su hermano mayor y el mismo entrenar a este joven.

Para cuando llegaron a la taberna, Sasuke barrió con la vista el lugar buscando encontrar la figura de su hermano, sonrió al notar como este parecía estar disfrutando callada y alejadamente de una hogaza de pan, queso y un tarro de vino, si es que su conocimiento sobre los gustos de su hermano no le fallaban. Con paso firme y con su adquisición pisándole los talones se hizo paso entre la multitud de hombres que reían mientras buscaban llamar la atención de las meseras, algunas de ellas riendo en el regazo de algunos cuyos colores rosáceos por el alcohol eran notables.

-Hermano – sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa acompañando a Itachi, mientras que Naruto (en la caminata hacia la taberna había descubierto el nombre del otro), su esclavo permanecía un tanto incomodo de pie tras de él. Quizás sería prudente enviarlo a que se diera un baño, así pues desato al otro confiado de que no huiría por el sello restrictivo que tenía.

-Hm… No sabía que te gustaba adoptar cachorros desamparados Sasuke- dijo el mayor de los hermanos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, a tiempo de dar un generoso sorbo al tarro de madera que contenía vino. Pero no por eso descuido el darle una ojeada al miserable joven que parecía un tanto cohibido detrás de su pequeño hermano.

\- Tch… no me gusta, es… - miro por sobre su hombro al otro quien levanto ligeramente la mirada encontrándose con la suya que parecían dos onyx pulidos. – Necesito un sirviente, así que decidí que un esclavo sería bastante conveniente – inmediatamente levanto una mano, llamando la atención de una mesera que miraba un tanto sonrojada a ambos hombres pelinegros. – Necesito que tome un baño y creo que también una muda de ropa simple… Serias tan amable de conseguirlo? – pregunto en un tono bastante seductor a la jovencita cuyo rostro se encendió de un rojo tinto.

-Lo del aseo señor puedo hacerlo, pero sobre la ropa… -respondió la mesera y pusieron rápidamente en su mano dos monedas de oro, haciéndole parpadear ante el gesto - …- miro hacia la dueña de la taberna, quien parecía ocupada, pero sabía que un dinero extra no le vendría mal –Me encargare de traerle una muda decente y…- miro los pies descalzos del mugriento chico – supongo que un par de calzados también verdad? – podría buscar unas botas de segunda para ello.

Ante el asentimiento de su cliente y que este le encargara un tarro de cerveza y una hogaza de pan, llamo al sucio chico a que la acompañara. Primero lo llevaría a una habitación vacía donde poder asearlo, llevaría el pedido del apuesto chico pelinegro y se escurriría fuera del trabajo alegando que un cliente le había pedido "servicios especiales". De esa manera no la molestarían y podría cumplir con todo y tendría dinero de sobra como para poder comprarse un accesorio o una nueva falda.

-Qué?...- pregunto Sasuke al notar la expresión un tanto sorprendida y decepcionada en su hermano. – Le hice un favor al comprarlo, nadie iba a comprarlo ya a esa edad. – Se defendió mientras esperaba por su comida – Y bien nos alojaremos aquí o…-

Tras soltar un largo suspiro, Itachi comió un poco de su rebanada de queso y desvió la mirada del otro – Nos alojaremos aquí, aunque necesitare pedir que nos cambien a una habitación donde haya liter…- pero se vio interrumpido por su hermano pequeño.

-No es necesario, solo pide un par de mantas, el esclavo podrá dormir en el suelo – corto a su hermano mayor sin sentir el menor remordimiento por sus palabras.

-Sasuke… las personas no deberían ser vistas como meras herramientas u objetos…- No le gusto para nada la idea de que el otro hubiera adquirido un esclavo, dicha condición se le hacía muy cruel, pero aparentemente la monarquía aun no parecía reparar en los derechos básicos de cada uno de los individuos que componían el reino.

-…-El menor de los hermanos guardo silencio por unos segundos cuando le trajeron su comida, la joven con una sonrisa le sirvió y se retiró presurosa. – Por cierto cuando estemos en la capital pediré que transfieran a Juugo para que sea tu nuevo Accipit… Como somos hermanos no debería haber ningún problema de compatibilidad- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras bebía la mitad de su tarro de un solo trago.

El mayor de ambos abrió los ojos en sorpresa, parpadeando un tanto desconfiado de las palabras del pequeño Uchiha, pero su rostro aun mostraba la templanza de siempre. –Oh~ … Y a que debo semejante acto de benevolente consideración? – dijo en un tono un tanto irónico, haciendo que Sasuke se mirara un tanto herido por ello.

-Ya lo sabrás más tarde, de momento solo quiero relajarme y disfrutar de la cena – contesto un tanto dolido y un tanto molesto con su hermano. Que había de malo en comprar un esclavo y tratarlo como tal? El e Itachi habían luchado, entrenado y casi sangrado para lograr llegar a donde estaban y el estatus que tenían, porque tenía que serle fácil a Naruto?

\- Hnn…- fue el único sonido que salió del mayor de los pelinegros mientras seguía comiendo en silencio junto con su hermano que de repente comenzó a pedir más cerveza. A lo que suspiro pidiendo ayuda internamente a los dioses, su hermano pequeño se pondría demasiado fastidioso, y siempre lo hacía cuando bebía en demasía por mero capricho, a forma de ventear su frustración y enfado.

La noche siguió su curso y Sasuke iba por su sexto tarro de cerveza, tenía las mejillas rosadas y comenzaba a quejarse de cómo era posible que Juugo nunca hubiera querido tener nada "intimo" con él, más a allá de una relación profesional. Y que Karin, que era una bruja con la cual había trabado amistad hace un tiempo, comenzaba a coquetearle queriendo meterse en sus pantalones.

Itachi por su parte por poco casi escupe parte de su segundo tarro de vino, por la sorpresa sobre la confesión acerca de Juugo, y logro mantener la compostura, no obstante lo de Karin no le era tan ajeno, esa chica pelirroja era tan obvia en cuanto sus afectos por su hermano menor. Fue cuando iba a decirle a Sasuke que dejara de tomar, en lo que la joven mesera que los había atendido en un principio regreso con una sonrisa.

La chica no iba sola y estaba acompañada de un joven… No, de un ser etéreo y casi divino. Hebras doradas que apuntaban en todas direcciones, y aun así húmedas. Una piel clara, pero besada por el sol, dos ojos cristalinos, dos joyas perfectas y llenas de vida. La ropa que llevaba era bastante simple pero se amoldaba a su figura, que era delgada y aparentemente nada escuálida, era casi de la misma altura que la de su hermano si es que no era milímetros más bajo.

-Disculpen la demora… Ah me tome la libertad de recortarle un poco el pelo…- comento la mesera, quien estaba satisfecha de cómo había quedado el otro. Ella misma se sorprendió que tras que toda la suciedad hubiera abandonado aquel cuerpo delgado pero un tanto trabajado fuera tan tentador y hermoso. Tan sorprendida y deleitada estuvo que tuvo un desliz y se aprovechó del rubio, por eso se había demorado y agradecía que sus cuerpos no dieran ningún indicio de aquello, aunque aún se sentía un tanto húmeda entre las piernas.

-Ha?... Porque no simplemente te limita-… Naruto? – Pregunto Sasuke parpadeando varias veces, no solo por los efectos del alcohol – Hnm~… Hiciste un trabajo esplendido preciosa – dijo antes de despachar a la jovencita sin molestarse por preguntar por el cambio que hubiera sobrado. Pero no perdió el tiempo, halo de la muñeca al rubio y lo tuvo sentado en su regazo, allí lo examino detenidamente.

-Woah! Oye bastardo ten cuidado! – se quejó Naruto ante su amo quien sin cuidado le había hecho sentar en su regazo, haciéndole tensarse ante la oscura mirada que parecía querer desvestirle y develar su alma. Ya había tenido suficiente con la mesera que básicamente lo obligo a tener relaciones con ella cuando lo estaba aseando. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, después de todo era un esclavo y su opinión al respecto era insignificante frente a la palabra de cualquier persona libre y con poder.

-Hn… Así que te llamó Naruto? – pregunto el mayor de los Uchiha mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio quien se volcó ante su comentario, aun nervioso encima de las piernas de Sasuke. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron detenidamente sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba en anticipación y cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba por hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? Pero cuando iniciaba sus cavilaciones al respecto, estas fueron cortadas por la voz del esclavo de su hermano.

-N-No…-Naruto no sabía porque pero con el acompañante de su amo sentía lo mismo que sintió con este, cuando su pecho brillo por primera vez después de chocarse en la calle, y ahora que lo veía con detenimiento se parecía al bastardo sobre el que estaba sentado, aunque habían también ciertas diferencias, como el peinado y el largo del pelo entre otras más. –No me puso un nombre… Me… Me pregunto si tenía uno y… - se sentía estúpido balbuceando incoherentemente como si sus funciones cerebrales se hubieran vuelto obsoletas. – M-Me llamo Naruto… al menos desde que recuerdo… señ- Ah! Que estás haciendo idiota?! – exclamo moviendo los brazos en cruz sobre su pecho, cuando sintió las manos de su amo querer llegar a su corazón que comenzaba a calentarse y a resplandecer tenuemente.

-Tch… Solo quiero ver cómo eres! – Dijo el menor de los pelinegros a tiempo que intentaba atrapar las manos ajenas que parecían aves despavoridas revoloteando delante de él, pero realmente necesitaba poder hundir sus dedos en aquel pequeño resplandor que podía notarse por debajo de las ropas ajenas.

Los ojos del mayor de los Uchiha se abrieron de par en par al notar, como el pecho del rubio resplandecía, además de ver como la mano izquierda de su hermano pequeño respondía con el mismo resplandor. El esclavo era un Accipit y por lo que podía ver eran sumamente compatibles, quizás esa era la respuesta al porque sintió aquello cuando cruzo detenidamente su mirada con Naruto.

Sin embargo Itachi sabía que no era el mejor lugar, ni el momento adecuado para averiguar qué tipo de arma podía Sasuke sacar del núcleo del rubio, por lo que con las palmas abiertas azoto la mesa de manera enérgica, lo cual inmovilizo a ambos menores, que volcaron sus miradas hacia él.

Desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, su hermano parecía molesto, pero como siempre aquel rostro impasible no dejaba ver claramente si dicha emoción estaba allí con certeza. No obstante por mucho que quisiera saber que podría haber molestado al mayor no podía encontrar la respuesta, después de todo sus neuronas estaban embobadas por efecto del alcohol que había ingerido y parecían no querer cooperar con la sinapsis.

-Estás haciendo el ridículo con este pequeño alboroto Sasuke, vamos a la habitación – comando en un tono autoritario mientras que dejaba el dinero en la mesa, a tiempo que una de las meseras se acercaba para recoger el pago por la comida y servicios.

Sasuke refunfuñando soltó al rubio, quien suspiro aliviado para ver como su amo terminaba en el suelo maldiciendo de manera baja e intentaba vanamente el levantarse por sí solo. Si, el menor de los Uchihas estaba borracho al punto que su equilibrio era un desastre.

Itachi y Naruto tomaron cada uno de un brazo al ebrio, y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación en la que pasarían la noche. El aposento era lo suficientemente amplio y estaba limpio. En una esquina había una hamaca de cuero descolgada, contra una pared un par de camas decentes con varias mantas dobladas a la altura de los pies, al frente dos ventanas medianas que daban buena luz a la estancia, un par de baúles a un lado y en una esquina una bañera de madera con dos jarras metálicas grandes con agua.

-Tch yo puedo solo! – dijo Sasuke buscando hacerse el quite de los dos hombres que le ayudaban a sostenerse de pie, pero entonces miro a su derecha donde el rubio le sostenía, estaban cerca ahora ambos, y empujando con algo de fuerza a su hermano, se soltó de este, aprovechando el momento introdujo su mano izquierda en el pecho ajeno, que ante el contacto de los dedos de Sasuke brillo con intensidad.

-N- Ngh.. a-ah..-El rubio nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así, sentía su interior, su centro vibrar mientras que los dedos invasores parecían acariciar y traspasar sin dificultad cada capa de piel, musculo y huesos. Pero a la vez era doloroso y también ligeramente placentero, su cuerpo tuvo pequeños espasmos mientras algunos gemidos se escapaban de su boca, cuando lentamente una calidez lo abrazo de manera ardorosa.

Itachi que se vio atrapado en medio de la sorpresa y las acciones de su pequeño hermano, fue mudo testigo de lo que Sasuke pretendía iniciar mientras estaban aún sentados en la mesa de la taberna. Naruto era un Accipit y no uno cualquiera, era la primera vez que alguien resonaba tan bien con Sasuke.

Usualmente cuando un Gerit y un Accipit se encontraban sentían una conexión, como una vibración interna, sin embargo cuando los estos eran sumamente compatibles evidencias físicas aparecían (en especial si tenían contacto físico leve.), como el resplandor en la mano del corazón del Gerit y en el pecho del Accipit. Eran como dos polos opuestos que se atraían con una fuerza magnética torrencial. El empuñador de armas sentiría la necesidad vital de hundir su mano en el centro íntimo del receptor y contenedor.

Según viejas rumores en un principio estaba prohibido empuñar el núcleo de cualquier Accipit que no fuera tu gemini core verdadero, pero dicha ley o prohibición se vio levantada debido a las bajas probabilidades de que ambos (tanto el Gerit como el Accipit) encontrasen a sus verdaderas "almas gemelas". Fue por eso que mientras uno fuese el polo positivo y el otro negativo podrían usar su condición de Gemini cores para poder blandir las armas semi divinas.

Era curioso, ya que si bien podías cambiar de Gerit o de Accipit, el arma que saldría nunca sería igual a la que hubieras podido conseguir con tu anterior compañero. También era interesante el hecho de que un Accipit solo pudiera sacar de su interior una sola arma, no era como si varios Gerit pudiesen hundir sus manos en los centros de estos y tener un arsenal ilimitado.

Pero lo más intrigante para el mayor de los hermanos fue ver como una hermosa katana salía del pecho del esclavo, mientras que tanto su hermano como el rubio se desplomaban sobre el suelo, uno encima del otro, provocando que el arma cayera junto con ellos a un lado en el proceso. La hoja del sable era de un color casi transparente pero que en el filo se miraba un tanto carmesí, como si fuese fuego, la empuñadura tenía la forma de la cabeza de un zorro e iba a juego con el color del filo del sable.

Los anteriores Accipit con los que Sasuke fue emparejado o se había juntado siempre dejaban al pelinegro empuñando espadas enormes y pesadas, pero ninguno logro darle un arma tan simple, pero a la vez tan fina y por sobre todo bella.

-Ngh … Ahn... ah… - Naruto hiperventilaba intentando seguir consciente pero fallo miserablemente, de modo que tras cruzar la mirada con el Itachi acabo desmayado.

\- Agh!… estúpido esclavo que aca-… huh? – aun en su embriagado estado vio como el otro chico terminaba desmayándose bajo su propio peso, su mano busco sostenerse sobre el piso para no aplastar al rubio, y entonces fue sintió el frio cuerpo del arma que había logrado sacar del centro de Naruto.

-Sería conveniente que te dieras un baño – dijo el mayor de los Uchiha con voz clara agachándose para tomar la katana, pero está siéndole arrebatada por su hermano quien la apego a su propio cuerpo. – Hnm… también creo que sera conveniente que fuese agua bien fría por lo visto… – acabo por añadir totalmente divertido al arquear una ceja mientras veía que su pequeño hermano tenía una tienda de campaña entre sus pantalones.

* * *

 **Terminología:**  
 **1: Gerit:** Gemini core capaz de sacar del centro, núcleo o corazón de un Accipit un arma semidivina que puede matar criaturas mitológicas.

 **2: Accipit:** Gemini core que en cuyo interior alberga una única arma divina que solo puede ser sacada y empuñada por el Gerit con el que se ha vinculado en el presente.

 **A.N:** Ya saben cualquier cosa pueden dejármela en los reviews, espero poder subir con regularidad mas capítulos si es que esta historia tiene buena aceptación por ustedes :)

 **PD:** Naruto aún tiene muchas más sorpresas que darnos en un futuro.  
Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por su tiempo


	3. Resonance

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, estos son entera autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este escrito presenta contenido homosexual (Yaoi), por lo cual se aconseja no leerlo si creen que vuestra sensibilidad ha de ser herida por ello.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo :3

 **Sumario:**

Estar confundido no es una excusa que pueda darte derecho a ser un idiota con las personas, y eso aplica a Sasuke quien aun esta bastante perdido con las cosas que le suceden con Naruto cada que están cerca.

Mientras que Itachi intenta adivinar cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de su capitán que parece entusiasmado con la perspectiva de que Naruto se una a la orden de caballeros a la que tanto el como Sasuke pertenecen.

* * *

1

El alba se levantaba por el firmamento, lamiendo perezosamente cada figura que encontraba a su paso, filtrando su cálida luz por resquicios y ventanas, anunciando el nuevo día de manera silenciosa.

Unos rayos penetraron las ventanas del cuarto de la taberna, atacando los parpados de un rubio, quien gimió queriendo dormir un poco más, pero terminando por despertar al no encontrar algún refugio fuera del alcance de la luz del sol. Y ahora que finalmente espabilaba recordó de golpe todo, e inmediatamente se palpo el pecho, el rostro y barrio con la mirada un tanto nervioso la habitación.

–Aún está dormido y regreso el arma que tomo de ti... – informo el mayor de los Uchiha a Naruto quien parecía de repente pálido como la cera de una vela. La noche anterior después de que el joven esclavo se desmayara, Sasuke no le había dejado acercarse a este ni para poder colocarlo en la hamaca que había colgada en una esquina.

Fue un tanto estresante y a la vez divertido ver como su hermano menor se las arreglaba aun con la borrachera encima para acomodar al rubio en la dormilona. Pero contra todo pronóstico Sasuke lo había logrado, y tras devolver al núcleo de Naruto la katana, termino por tambalearse hasta la bañera para darse un baño bastante frio.

Itachi por su parte salió fuera de la habitación unos momentos para darle un poco de privacidad a su hermano pequeño, pero no alejándose de la puerta cerrada, después de todo había incidentes de borrachos que se ahogaban miserablemente en la bañera y no quería ese tipo de final para el menor.

–Ah… uh… Y-Ya veo… –Naruto pensó en que necesitaba dejar de balbucear como si fuese un retardado, pero es que toda la situación le tenía sin saber qué hacer. Y la mirada obscura del acompañante de su nuevo amo no ayudaba en nada. – Así que… Desde hace cuánto que estas despierto? – Si señor, una frase muy inteligente, acaso era relevante saber desde hacía cuanto tiempo el pelinegro de coleta estaba despierto?

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces antes de arquear lentamente una ceja ante aquella pregunta del rubio. –Como unas dos horas – respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos dejando de lado el libro que había estado leyendo en silencio hasta que Naruto había despertado. Pero al ver como el esclavo parecía un ciervo encandilado dio un largo suspiro antes de añadir –Es una costumbre del oficio, seguramente también tú te acostumbraras con el tiempo – dijo dando por sentado que Sasuke entrenaría al otro para que fuera su Accipit, y que serviría a la misma orden a la que tanto el cómo su hermano pequeño pertenecían.

La voz de aquel hombre era peligrosa, o eso pensó el rubio. Tenía un timbre grave y algo rasposo, pero bastante armónico y que te podía arrastrar sin que te dieras cuenta, como la corriente de un río. Pero ese hilo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando realmente proceso lo que el susodicho acababa de decir. – Que?!... E-Espe…Espera, me estás diciendo que yo… – sintió que el pecho se le estrujaba y pensaba que si terminaba la frase terminaría por despertar realmente.

–Tch… Que ruidoso eres – se quejó el menor de los hermanos, mientras se sentaba en su catre, a tiempo que ponía una expresión de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –Hermano porque me dejaste beber tanto?! – Si, ahora que finalmente salió de su sopor, la resaca andaba martillándole la cabeza y los sentidos sin querer darle tregua alguna.

–Ha?! …– La voz del rubio se elevó casi una octava y retumbo en las paredes de la habitación. Su ceño se frunció mientras quería apuñalar a su amo con los ojos, a tiempo que se sentía totalmente fastidiado de repente. Según su propio criterio, él no era nada ruidoso, simplemente tenia demasiada energía que parecía nunca agotársele.

–Por todos los dioses!... Podrías cerrar la maldita boca?! – dijo el menor de los hermanos casi gruñendo, con una expresión de querer matar al esclavo ese mismo instante. Si, había sido una mala idea ventearse bebiendo despreocupadamente.

Itachi simplemente miraba la interacción de los dos menores, hasta que dio un largo suspiro y con libro en mano salió de la habitación mirando por sobre su hombro al rubio –Iré por algo para desayunar… Oh cierto, te sugiero que no provocaras a Sasuke, el tiende a ser…– sus ojos se desviaron hacia su hermano pequeño antes de sonreír enigmáticamente – … en fin, espero que tengas sentido común e instinto de supervivencia Naruto – y sin más que decir salió de la habitación, quizás pediría algo para la resaca de su hermano, una infusión especial tal vez ayudaría ciertamente.

Al rubio esas palabras no le tranquilizaron en absoluto y solo se quedó callado tras que el pelinegro mayor había salido, sin embargo de repente en su mente algo hizo clic –AHHHH ES TU HERMANO?! – Acaba de darse cuenta de ese pequeño pero vital detalle, la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de reparar en aquel obvio pormenor.

La voz de Naruto era como un graznido de un Chiffon1 multiplicado por tres, y solo amplificaba la migraña que atacaba ahora a Sasuke, quien se levantó bruscamente de su cama, cruzando la habitación a zancadas y se plantó delante del rubio, a quien le tomo del cuello de la ropa y con un tono ronco que más parecía un feroz rugido le espeto –CIERRA LA JODIDA BOCA! O TE LA CERRARE YO! – Atravesó con sus negros ojos los azules contrarios, ojos que parecían estar llenos de muchas emociones.

Y sin embargo toda dirección de pensamiento en el menor de los Uchiha pareció pasar de largo por todo y se encaminó en que nuevamente ambos estaban cerca, muy cerca. La mirada del pelinegro intento enfocar mejor el rostro del esclavo, detallando los labios ajenos que estaban ligeramente apretados formando una línea.

Por otro lado Naruto se había alarmado con las acciones de su nuevo amo, quien de manera rápida había llegado hasta él y parecía más una fiera enfurecida que un hombre con resaca. Y también noto de repente que estaban muy cerca nuevamente, sentía como su pecho se calentaba lentamente y estaba casi seguro que comenzaría a brillar si no se distanciaban.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad para el rubio el pelinegro rompió el silencio, aun se podía notar que el otro seguía un tanto fastidiado, pero al mismo tiempo la voz ajena era un tanto gutural y misteriosamente aterciopelada.

–Voy a meterla…

Con semejante declaración a Naruto los colores se le subieron al rostro, pero no comprendió realmente a lo que se refería Sasuke hasta que vio como la mano izquierda de este se metía debajo de su camisa y trepaba lentamente por su abdomen hacia su pecho. Su piel se erizo en un par de segundos ante una sensación que se alojó tanto en su pecho como en su bajo vientre, como si algo se tensara y un montón de culebritas se retorcieran inquietas.

–Ah… N-No te atrevas imbécil!...P-Por fa-… H-Hnn…ngh! – Las palabras del rubio se vieron interrumpidas cuando un par de dedos se hundieron en su pecho, y luego de unos instantes tenía la mano del pelinegro dentro de su centro.

–Hnm~… Se siente bien…– Sasuke ronroneo las palabras mientras soltaba el cuello de la camisa ajena, llevando la mano libre a la espalda ajena, dándole soporte a la altura de la cintura de Naruto. Sus dedos de su mano izquierda rozaban efímeramente el mango del arma que residía en el centro del rubio, pero ciertamente no tenía muchas ganas de empuñarla, simplemente le gustaba demasiado la sensación de estar conectado de esa manera al otro.

Era tan diferente a como se sentía cuando tocaba el centro de Juugo, para comenzar con el otro no había ningún resplandor y solo existía un calor moderado en su mano, hasta quizás un efímero cosquilleo que le trepaba desde el brazo hacia su pecho, pero nada más.

Esta vez el rubio solo hiperventilo, agitándose en el proceso pero logrando mantenerse consciente, no podría decir que se había acostumbrado a la sensación ya que esta era aún muy nueva como para ignorarla, además que todo esto se le hacía demasiado íntimo y eso le crispaba un poco los nervios.

2

Tras dejar la habitación se había encaminado hacia la barra en la taberna para buscar algo para desayunar. Y en el camino se encontró con un par de compañeros de viaje con los que se entretuvo un poco, comentando futuras estrategias o simplemente especulando sobre las próximas misiones a las que serían asignados, aunque el pelinegro más que dialogar se dedicó a escuchar atentamente a los otros.

–Me alegra saber que tus heridas han sanado finalmente Itachi – Dijo con calma Nagato quien acababa de bajar. El al igual que el Uchiha había decidido alojarse en la taberna junto con su Accipit.

–Sí, gracias…– el pelinegro observo cuidadosamente al pelirrojo, este iba solo, por lo que podía deducir que su compañera seguía descansando –Espero que Konan esté mejor – acabo por añadir, la Accipit de Nagato había resultado herida en la última misión y aun no se había repuesto del todo.

–Solo necesita un poco más de reposo… No pensé que tu hermano pequeño estuviera por la comarca – el pelirrojo sonrió minúsculamente al recordar como la noche anterior Sasuke se bebía todo como si fuera un barril sin fondo.

Tras un largo suspiro respondió a su interlocutor – Tampoco me lo esperaba, según tenía entendido estaba de viaje… A todo esto nos reagruparemos a medio día verdad? – pregunto antes de que la dueña de la taberna apareciera y les preguntara que deseaban tan temprano en la mañana.

En lo que el desayuno se preparaba tanto Itachi como Nagato se sentaron lado a lado en la barra de manera silenciosa, el pelinegro retomo su lectura mientras que el pelirrojo tamborileaba con los dedos el mesón de madera que olía ligeramente a lavanda, aparentemente lo habrían terminado de limpiar esa misma mañana.

Para cuando tuvo todo lo que comerían en un par de bandejas el mayor de los Uchiha se levantó para encaminarse hacia su habitación, no obstante Nagato le había ofrecido ayuda, ya que el solo llevaba un paquete de papel encerado y su bota de vino.

–Gracias Nagato – dijo con suavidad el pelinegro mientras subía las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones.

–No es nada…– respondió el pelirrojo antes de preguntar – Y ya saben que harán con ese esclavo? – el si había estado prestando atención a Sasuke cuando llego a la taberna. Noto como llevaba a ese joven atado por las manos y solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta que ese chico que acompañaba al menor de los hermanos era un esclavo.

Itachi dejo de subir los escalones y se giró para mirar al pelirrojo – Sasuke es el dueño y depende de él lo que hará con Naruto. – respondió queriendo vislumbrar las verdaderas intenciones del otro Gerit, pero Nagato al igual que él, sabia camuflar sus emociones.

–Así que se llama Naruto… Sera agradable tenerle entre nosotros… Claro si Sasuke decide introducirlo a nuestra orden… – Y la mirada del pelirrojo se volvió seria y penetrante, él se había percatado también de que el rubio era un Accipit, había logrado notar el tenue resplandor, y no solo en la mano izquierda de Sasuke.

–Si así lo decide estoy seguro que serás el primero en informarse verdad? – respondió con una pregunta, sabiendo que sin importar que, si el rubio ingresaba a la orden de caballeros en la que ellos estaban y lo asignaban a su unidad Nagato seria previamente informado, después de todo el pelirrojo era el comandante líder.

Y ahí murió la conversación y continuaron subiendo los escalones hasta que en el descanso de la escalera llego rodando alguien, un rubio para ser específicos. No tenía la camisa puesta y los pantalones le bailaban al punto que se le caerían de no ser porque estaba de espaldas contra el suelo.

–Ay ay... Tch … ERES UN IMBECIL SASUKE! – grito el rubio sentándose lentamente mientras se frotaba la espalda y la nuca.

Tanto el pelirrojo como el mayor de los Uchiha parpadearon con sorpresa mirando al rubio que aún no reparaba en la presencia de ambos. Tan enojado estaba el joven esclavo que olvido el estado de sus ropas, pues se terminó de incorporar del suelo, provocando que sus pantalones se deslizaran por sus caderas y piernas hasta quedar en el piso dejándole totalmente expuesto.

–Hnm~… No está nada mal para ser un simple esclavo – comento el pelirrojo mirando con más detenimiento el cuerpo del rubio quien repentinamente se volcó hacia donde estaban los mayores.

–Nnh …– Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse en una escena como la que estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos y solo logro arquear una ceja antes de mirar al pelirrojo que parecía bastante interesado en la anatomía del rubio.

–Ha?... W-Wah! Ahhh! – Hacía un par de segundos atrás no había entendido nada de lo que dijo un hombre pelirrojo, y casi justo después una brisa en sus partes privadas le hizo caer en cuenta que sus pantalones ahora yacían en el piso alrededor de sus tobillos. –N-No es lo que.. ah! –Naruto no sabía si justificarse o cubrirse con las manos primero.

–No sabía que Sasuke fuese tan enérgico por las mañanas después de una resaca Itachi – añadió con diversión mirando como el mayor de los hermanos desviaba la vista con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

–Asumo que es por la compatibilidad… Aparentemente resuenan muy bien juntos– comento sin mirar el cuerpo desnudo del rubio dándole algo de privacidad y tiempo para que al menos el susodicho se subiera los pantalones.

Naruto no aguardo más y dejo de cubrirse por unos instantes para subirse el pantalón a su sitio abrochándoselo de manera nerviosa. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo y parte de las orejas también.

Nagato por su parte no había dejado de mirar al rubio desde que apareció en el descanso hasta que se subió los pantalones, aunque al ver que la prenda volvía a su sitio la expresión del pelirrojo se asemejaba a una de decepción.

–Bueno aquí tienes, asegúrate de alimentar bien a tu amo quieres? – el pelirrojo le dijo a Naruto mientras depositaba en las manos de este la bandeja con la que estaba ayudando a Itachi, para luego simplemente seguir su camino hacia su propia habitación despidiéndose del mayor de los Uchiha con un gesto con la mano.

3

Tras un alborotado desayuno los hermanos pelinegros y el rubio decidieron descansar un poco más antes de partir, ya que aún quedaba bastante trecho hasta llegar a la capital y todavía tenían que discutir si comprarían un caballo extra o el esclavo montaría detrás de uno de ellos.

–Pe-Pero y si me resbalo por detrás? – pregunto totalmente nervioso el esclavo mientras que su amo seguía puliendo su armadura.

–Tch que exagerado! …Dudo que mi caballo vaya a darte una patada por caerte…– respondió a tiempo que seguía sacándole brillo al metal de la pechera. Y que Naruto cabalgara con Itachi no era una opción para él. Aun no entendía del todo por qué se sentía absurdamente receloso con respecto al rubio y el resto de las personas.

En la mañana mientras su hermano mayor había ido por el desayuno, él había podido sentir nuevamente la calidez del núcleo de Naruto. Era realmente una sensación agradable, embriagadora y abrumadora, tanto que de un momento a otro estaba totalmente duro y listo para la acción, solo que el esclavo no estaba para nada dispuesto para semejante acto a primera hora del día

Aquella mañana Sasuke había intentado dejar al rubio desnudo para hacerlo suyo de una manera mucho más intrínseca. Pero lo que el menor de los Uchiha no había considerado era que Naruto no estaba con resaca y que tuviera tanta fuerza como para poder zafarse de su agarre y escapar trastabillando fuera de la habitación con los pantalones bailándole en las caderas.

Como consecuencia el esclavo había terminado por tropezar y rodar escaleras abajo donde se encontró con el mayor de los hermanos dejándose expuesto del todo ante aquellos ojos oscuros como los de su amo y ante la mirada de un extraño. Naruto cada que recordaba todo el acontecimiento no podía evitar ponerse rojo, maldiciendo y llamando "Bastardo" o "Imbécil calenturiento" a su amo.

Itachi impasible como siempre alistaba todas las cosas en silencio, aunque seguía observando atentamente a ambos menores, y cuando termino de hacerlo se acercó donde su pequeño hermano poniendo una mano en el hombro de este.

–Hermano? – pregunto enfocando sus ojos oscuros en los del mayor que parecían mucho más abismales.

–En vista de que no quieres comprar un caballo más porque no lo llevas delante de ti … Como solía hacerlo contigo cuando eras un niño?.

Los ojos azules de Naruto miraban a los hermanos con algo de expectativa, y de repente la imagen mental sugerida por el mayor de los pelinegros le hizo enrojecer instantáneamente. Ya que básicamente su trasero estaría a merced de Sasuke y después de lo de esa mañana no quería volver a sentir una erección ajena cerca de él en un buen tiempo, o mejor dicho NUNCA.

–No, no, no… NO! –el rubio se apresuró a decir, haciendo que dos pares de ojos negros como el carbón le observaran.

–No es mala idea Itachi… Hnn… – Sasuke se tomó el mentón pensativo mientras asentía al aire para sí mismo –Esta decidido entonces, no compraremos un caballo y Naruto ira montado delante mío en mi mont-… – sin embargo no pudo continuar con lo que decía ya que fue interrumpido.

–Eres idiota o qué?! Te dije que no me montare delan-…

–Silencio!... Quien crees que eres?... Tu eres MI esclavo y YO decido por AMBOS te guste o no!

El mayor de los hermanos solo suspiro y se acercó al rubio de manera tranquila, ya que este tenía los ojos azules abiertos de par en par y podía notarse como comenzaban a cristalizarse atentando con producir lágrimas, así pues levanto una mano para acariciar los dorados mechones, pero antes de siquiera poder sentir las puntas del pelo ajeno, su mano fue rechazada por un manotazo.

Itachi miro con los ojos un tanto más abiertos por la sorpresa a su hermano pequeño, que en menos de dos segundos se había levantado de donde estaba puliendo su pechera y había llegado a lado suyo y de Naruto propinándole un manotazo que hizo que apartara su mano de querer tocar la coronilla del rubio.

–L-Lo siento… Pero… Pero no te entrometas en como lo educo – la voz de Sasuke tembló un poco y sus ojos evitaban los de su hermano mayor.

–Nn… – fue la única respuesta que dio al menor antes de girarse sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación de manera tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Aunque no paso por alto el hecho de que su hermano estuviera receloso incluso de él respecto de Naruto.

Pero dicha actitud le recordaba un tanto a la de Shisui con respecto a él. Cuando aún vivía su primer Accipit, este no dejaba que nadie se le acercara mucho y menos que le quisieran tocar (Al menos ningún Gerit u otro Accipit). Shisui había tenido que armarse de mucha paciencia con Sasuke que aún era pequeño y solía pegársele como una lapa humana buscando llamar su atención. Y tendría bastante sentido si consideraba que la resonancia entre su primer compañero y él era similar a la que presentaban Sasuke con Naruto.

No obstante una incógnita emergió al cavilar sobre ello, y era si su hermano pequeño se estaba enamorando del rubio, si había experimentado aquello que se llamaba amor a primera vista.

Y de ser así una gran mayoría sabía que los lazos entre dos Gemini cores se intensificaban si ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro, sentimientos como afecto más allá de lo que una amistad podría ofrecer, un afecto tan grande e intenso como el amor.

Pero aparentemente Naruto no sentía casi nada por el menor de los hermanos, pero era natural, después de todo apenas se conocían y el conocimiento del rubio respecto a su condición de Accipit era casi nula, que solo lograba repeler cualquier tipo de cercanía con el pelinegro menor, debido a que todo avance del susodicho podría tomárselo como mero acoso sexual.

4

Al partir de aquel pueblo todos los caballeros que regresaban hacia la capital se notaban descansados y animados, muchos de ellos verían a sus cónyuges y a sus hijos. Otros se reunirían con sus familiares y el capitán de la unidad llevaría sus pésames a los familiares de aquellos que habían perdido en la última misión.

–Se miran bastante animados no crees? – pregunto Nagato acercándose al mayor de los Uchiha que cabalgaba ligeramente distanciado de su hermano menor, quien llevaba montado delante suyo al joven esclavo.

El pelinegro simplemente miro al pelirrojo y arqueo una ceja ante la irónica pregunta que hizo. A su parecer el único animado de esos dos era su hermano pequeño, mientras que Naruto se miraba totalmente tenso y listo para golpear a Sasuke en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado el único pensamiento que se repetía en bucle en la cabeza del rubio de ojos azules era "No pasa nada, no pasa nada, solo estoy sentado delante de la entrepierna de este bastardo... No pasa NADA" Aunque de tanto en tanto se giraba sobre su hombro para regalarle una mirada resentida a su amo.

–Hnm? Que pasa estas resbalándote? – sonrió altanero el menor de los Uchiha a tiempo que abraza por la cintura a su esclavo y lo apretujaba aún más contra su cuerpo deliberadamente, haciendo que Naruto se tensara aún más y sintiera escalofríos recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

–Es bueno ver que Konan está repuesta ya, no quisiera ser tu si Yahiko la viera como acabo después de la misión verdad? – respondió Itachi al pelirrojo que no se había movido de su lado, y ante su comentario el susodicho se sobresaltó un poco.

La última misión había sido un éxito efectivamente, pero habían tenido bajas y las temerarias tácticas de Nagato provocaron que muchos de ellos recibieran heridas bastante profundas, particularmente Kanon quien por proteger al capitán se había interpuesto procurando hacer de escudo humano.

Y así continuo el viaje que fue en general bastante tranquilo, sin contar las tres veces que Naruto había hecho caer a Sasuke de un codazo del caballo. Y por la coloración en el rostro del joven esclavo seguramente el menor de los Uchiha se había propasado con este de alguna manera.

Era quizás el séptimo día de viaje y habían tenido que acampar adentrándose un poco en un pequeño bosquecillo para pasar la noche y hacer descansar a los caballos. Armaron una fogata agradable y montaron sus tiendas de campañas, para luego dispersarse para cazar algo o pescar cerca del río para la cena.

–Deberías darte un baño estas apestando – se quejó el menor de los Uchiha mientras descansaba en la orilla y desenredaba una red pequeña.

–Bueno me bañaría con gusto si no intentaras tocarme cada que me quito la ropa idiota! – el rubio se quejó a tiempo que se olía a si mismo por si acaso y si, definitivamente no le vendría mal un baño. – Me bañare río abajo te parece? – pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados al pelinegro quien parpadeo un par de segundos.

– Bien… – Sasuke dejo de lado la red y se puso de pie – Voy contigo – y no era porque simplemente quería ver al rubio desnudo, sino porque en un área abierta como lo era el bosquecillo habían probabilidades de que se encontraran con monstros y ser atacados.

–Que?! No, prefiero apestar a que te vengas conmigo!

–Si que eres bastante irritante… No es seguro que vayas tu solo … Tampoco es como si estuviera queriendo metértela todo el tiempo!

–…– el rubio miro al pelinegro un par de segundos antes de que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo y tartamudeara un poco cuando la voz le regreso. –Met-Meterme que cosa?! Si hay bichos malos allí afuera entonces si terminaras metiéndomela de igual manera verdad?!... Espera estamos aun hablando de tu mano izquierda cierto? – pregunto Naruto queriendo confirmar con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

Sasuke miro fijamente al rubio con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, al tiempo que un sonrojo le adorno las mejillas, la reacción del otro había sido bastante adorable desde su perspectiva, y ahora su rostro tenía un color rosa pálido que apenas se notaba con tan poca luz ahora que la noche se levantaba.

Y tras reaccionar el menor de los Uchiha sonrió ladinamente cerrando la distancia entre ambos – Si tú quieres también podría meterte otra cosa… Justamente aquí – dijo con la voz aterciopelada al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha apretó el trasero ajeno. – Aunque no debería importarme mucho lo que tú quieras teniendo en cuenta tu condición de esclavo verdad? – termino por comentar de manera un tanto humillante para el rubio.

* * *

 **Terminología:**

 **1 Chiffon:** Una especie de Grifo que tiene cuernos de ciervo, cuartos traseros de este, cabeza de águila, melena y cuartos delanteros de león, cuyo graznido es bastante molesto y agudo (Por cierto esta criatura me la invente ... cualquier coincidencia que hallen por ahí es solo eso :P)

 **A/N:** Finalmente termine este capítulo, que se me hizo algo eterno, por otro lado… Si, Sasuke es un dickhead, pero cumple con su propósito.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic.

Como siempre ya saben, cualquier cosa me la pueden dejar en los reviews


End file.
